


Finn & Kurt's Bro-some Day of Bro-someness

by mariaco790



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaco790/pseuds/mariaco790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Translation: 'Finn & Kurt's Awesome Day of Awesomeness')</p>
<p>Summary: Finn and Kurt celebrate their bro-niversary with a full day of activities.  Set between Seasons 3 and 4. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn & Kurt's Bro-some Day of Bro-someness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

"Rise and shine little dude!"

"Munnhah."

"I said, Get Up!"

"Wha... Finn?"

Kurt tried (and failed) to open his eyes. He had no idea what time it was, but judging by how tired he felt, it was probably way too early for his normally nocturnal brother to be up.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"6 AM." He heard Finn cheerfully reply.

Oh yeah, definitely too early. Something wasn't right.

"I was having the most wonderful dream." Kurt said nostalgically, finally opening his eyes. As he did so, he saw Finn standing before him, smile on his face and fully dressed, which unnerved him. Why? Because Finn was the type of person who slept 'til noon and never bothered wearing pants unless he absolutely had to. So to see him both awake and fully clothed at 6 in the morning sent a chill down his spine. Plus he could tell that there was something wicked that he wouldn't like behind that smile.

"Sex dream? Gross."

"No, Zombie Apocalypse. You became a zombie and I got to brutally murder you." He said, glaring at Finn.

"You're mean."

"What do you want Finn?"

At this, Finn opened the curtains, almost blinding Kurt with the harsh early morning July sunlight.

"It's a beautiful day Kurt, the sun is shining, the birds are singing ...and there are a couple of squirrels getting it on in that tree. Weird."

"Please don't tell me you woke me up at 6AM to look at squirrels doing the nasty."

"No, that's just an added bonus."

"Then why have you awoken me at this ungodly hour?" Kurt asked, as Finn sat down on his bed.

Finn looked hesitant to answer, almost as if he was afraid of saying something.

"Finn? Spit it out."

Finn took a deep breath and began, "I'm shipping out in a few weeks -"

Kurt quickly cut him off, "Not if have my way, you aren't."

Finn ignored him. "And you're going to New York with Rach... with Rach..."

Kurt interjected again, softening his voice he said, "You don't have to say her name if it's too hard."

"Thanks."

"And I'm not going to New York. I got rejected from NYADA, remember?"

Finn smiled at him, "Oh you're definitely going to New York, you're like, destined to be there."

"Finn..."

Finn carried on, "The point is, we're going our separate ways. Furt is splitting up man."

"I told you to stop calling us that."

Finn ignored him again, "We're not going to be able to hang out for a while." Sadly, he added, "It's like the end of an era."

"That's a fair point." Kurt mused. "But as to why you're here now?"

Finn cheered up a great deal at this point, "Because we're spending the whole together, morning until night, bonding as bros. We're going to celebrate our two-year bro-niversary."

Kurt was puzzled. "What the hell is a bro-niversary?"

"It's the anniversary of the day our parents got married, making us official bros."

Kurt had already spotted multiple problems with this statement. Beginning slowly he said, "Okay, first of all, a 'bro-niversary' is not a thing, stop making up holidays. Second, if it was a thing, we didn't celebrate a one-year bro-niversary, so why are we celebrating a second one? And thirdly, our parents married in November, this is July, you're four months early."

To his surprise, Finn seemed to already have a reply, presumably having expected these questions. Kurt had to credit him, his brother knew him a lot better than he thought.

"A 'bro-niversary' is totally a thing and we didn't celebrate it last year because I only found out what it was last week. As to why we're doing it in July? Like I said, in a few weeks we're probably not going to be able to see each other for months. And to be honest, I also just kinda want to have an excuse to hang out with you. Just us, no parents, no boyfriends or girlfriends, no worrying about the future, nothing. Just us. Brothers. Now."

Kurt smiled at him at this, "Finn that's really sweet, but you don't need an excuse to hang out with me, I'm here. Just ask."

There was an unspoken moment between the two after this. This was short lived however, by Finn grabbing Kurt by the hand and trailing him out of bed. Standing up and throwing an arm around his shoulders, he began, "Today's going to be bro-tastic, so hurry up and get dressed so the bro-ness can begin."

"I'm going to stop you there sweetie, adding 'bro' to the beginning of a word doesn't make it a real thing."

"Yes it does. Now, go change, I'll wait here."

After Finn released him, Kurt made his way to his over-stuffed closet, where every available space had been filled by some designer garment or another. After picking out something practical, yet fashionable, he turned to walk into the adjoining bathroom that he shared with Finn, who he noticed was lying back on Kurt's bed, hands behind his head and gazing at the ceiling. As he entered the bathroom to get ready, closing the door over enough to give him privacy but still allowing him to communicate with Finn, his brother started talking.

"Cute PJs by the way."

"Thanks, they're new, imported from Turkey."

"Although, I don't understand why you don't just sleep in your underwear, like most other guys."

"Finn, as we have established many, many times, I'm not like most other guys."

"So it is a gay thing then? But what about Blaine, he sleeps in his -"

"Are we really discussing night time sartorial choices?"

"Dude, big words, we've talked about this. And I'm just making conversation."

"Sorry."

"Hey, so I was thinking about this last night, did you know that 'Furt' is the longest relationship out of all of us."

"Stop calling us that. It's like a romantic thing. And no we're not, Tina and Mike have been together longer, they're celebrating their real two-year anniversary in a few weeks."

"Yeah, but we've been sort-of-bros since before that, or you have you forgotten that time when we all tried living together before the wedding."

"God, don't remind me."

"Sorry about that by the way."

"Please, it was my fault as well, now can we not talk about that particularly embarrassing time."

"Okay."

"So what are we doing first?"

"Phase One involves taking the bro-car out for bro-breakfast, and maybe some bro-chat."

"Stop saying bro in front of everything, and do you mean your car?"

"Of course, I don't like your car, it's too clean."

"Nothing wrong with a clean car, dear brother."

"Yeah, but yours is like freakishly clean, I keep thinking I'm going to suffocate in there by inhaling the fumes from all those disinfectant chemicals."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Besides, you won't let us eat in your car, and our bro-breakfast is something we can eat while driving. Now hurry up in there, I'm hungry!"

***

So, about an hour later (Kurt took a little longer than necessary to get ready just to annoy Finn for waking him up so early) the boys were sitting on the hood of Finn's car eating a fast-food breakfast. They were currently about ten miles south of Lima on an empty stretch of road at a small rest stop, where they had purchased their meals from a nearby food truck. Kurt had protested first about hygiene standards, but after much persuasion he had to admit, his BLT was delicious.

"How the hell did you find this place?" Kurt asked, after taking a bite of his sandwich.

Basic manners forgotten, Finn replied, "Ivf oundit whnbor ed ndriven." He said, mouth full of food.

"You want to try that again?"

"Orry," He swallowed, "I found it one day when I was bored, went out for a drive, got hungry, and there it was, the greatest food truck in the world."

"In the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, that's the bad part. Worth it though. Don't you agree?"

He really did, and was going to reply, but his phone went off in his pocket. Blaine, by the sound of the personalized message tone. He was just about to reply to his boyfriend until –

"Hand it over."

"What?"

"Dude, I said earlier, no boyfriends or girlfriends."

"But you don't have a girlfriend." Kurt said without thinking.

Finn's face fell for a brief moment.

"Sorry."

"Low blow, man. Low blow. Now hand it over."

"But ..."

"Why is he even texting you at this time in the morning?" Finn asked, forcibly removing Kurt's phone from his fingers.

"We like to send pictures of ourselves as soon as we wake, so that the first thing we see in the morning is each other, even if we're apart."

Finn looked like he was going to vomit.

"What?" Kurt asked accusingly.

"You two are disgustingly sweet, you know that?"

"Give me my phone back."

"No, this day is about us, nobody else."

"At least let me tell him that I can't talk to him today."

"No, I'll do it." Finn said as he opened the message, which showed Blaine's face. "God, he really does get a serious case of bed-head."

Kurt replied lovingly, "Adorable, isn't it?"

"Gross."

Kurt thumped him. Beginning to text, Finn wrote (saying it allowed so that Kurt could follow), "Hi Blaine, it's Finn, Kurt's busy, we having bro-day, he'll talk to you tonight. And send." As he placed the cell into his jacket pocket he added, "There, settled. Now you'll get this back at the end of the day."

"How's he going to know what a 'bro-day' is?"

"He was the one who told me what they are. Now come on, let's start Phase Two."

***

After they had finished their breakfasts, and disposed of the remains in the trash, they hopped back into Finn's Grand Cherokee where Finn explained what Phase Two was.

"Car games!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Really, Finn? Car games?"

"Well, it's a long drive to Phase Three, we need to do something to pass the time."

"But car games? What are we, eight?"

"Car games are a staple of every childhood sibling family road trip."

"Uh Finn, I hate to break this to you, but we aren't children anymore." Kurt pointed out.

Finn glared at him. "I'm aware of that. But we never had a chance to play them when we were younger because ..."

Kurt finished his sentence. "Because we weren't family then."

"Exactly, so now we have to try and get 17 years of missed car rides into one long trip."

"Just how long is the drive to Phase Three?" Kurt enquired.

"Long enough. Come on, it'll be fun. I'll start. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with... 'R'."

"Reason to commit suicide?" Kurt suggested. He wasn't overly fond of 'I Spy'.

Finn narrowed his eyes at him, "Dude you're not even trying. Guess again."

"Fine," Kurt started looking around. They were currently driving down an almost empty highway, which was flanked on either side by Ohio farmlands. Failing to see a good 'R' anywhere, he immediately went for the most obvious (and knowing Finn, probably correct) answer.

"Road."

Finn genuinely looked surprised that Kurt had figured it out. "Nice one! Your turn."

"Must I?"

"Yes, you must."

Kurt sighed and began exploring the surroundings with his eyes. He knew he had to find a good one, but he didn't want to make it too difficult, because as soon as he was done playing this infernal game, the better. It wasn't long before he finally found something.

"W."

"Nuh uh, say the whole thing."

Kurt sighed again. "Fine, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'W'."

"Wall?"

"No."

"That white truck?"

"No."

"Walrus?"

"Where the hell do you see a walrus?"

"On the bumper sticker on the minivan in front of us."

"Wow, I didn't see that. Good eye."

"Thanks."

"But no."

"Um..."

"Give up?"

"I guess."

"Windshield."

Finn seemed to regress into a petulant child upon learning the answer. "Oh come on, that's not fair! You cheated."

"I did not cheat."

"It has to be outside the car."

"You never specified that."

"Well I am now. Go again."

"No Finn, I really hate 'I Spy'. Can we play something else?"

"Alright next game, 20 questions. I'll start. What am I thinking of?"

"Boobs."

"How the hell did you –"

"You're always thinking of boobs ...or eating."

"Fine, your turn, and it better not be Blaine!"

"Uhhh, alright I got something. Go."

"Is it a person?"

"No."

"An animal?"

"No."

"Is it in this car?"

"No."

"Is it a movie?"

"Yes, but you'll never guess it."

"I can sure as hell try..."

***

He didn't get it. And he was very angry at the answer.

"I've never even heard of 'Love Story'!"

And after a few more rounds of playing, during which Finn failed to guess all of Kurt's things (Kurt on the other hand having deduced all of Finn's with ease), they decided to switch to a different game, and kept switching every time Finn got angry at Kurt for being too good at it. But after about two hours of driving the duo found themselves in Columbus, Ohio's state capital, so that they could do Phase Three.

"Are you going to tell what we're doing out here?" Kurt asked hopefully, knowing full well Finn wouldn't tell him.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Can I at least get a hint?"

"It's something you'll love."

"It better be, we drove a hundred miles for this."

"Trust me, it's worth it. We're here."

"A movie theatre? Finn, there are movie theatres in Lima. In fact, there's one ten minutes from our house."

"But it isn't playing this."

Kurt looked out of the window of the car to see the sign above the building. 'Victor/Victoria' it read.

"I love that movie!" He said excitedly.

"I know. I remember." Replied Finn as the two got out of the car, with Finn locking it after.

Kurt followed him to the ticket booth. "What do you mean you remember?"

"Junior year, Duets week. First time we met Sam. Do you recall that you sang that song with yourself?"

"Vocal masturbation, as I believe Santana put it. Yeah, I remember, but I'm surprised that you do."

"Well, I do remember acting like a bit of a douche towards you that week. So here's my year-and-a-half late apology."

"To be fair Finn, you kind of had a point with that whole Sam thing. But you didn't have to do this."

"Well, we'll be doing something fun for me later, so enjoy it."

"Alright, well I'll pay for the tickets", said Kurt as they approached the booth, "You can get the snacks."

"Done."

***

"Okay, I have to admit, that movie wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Finn said to Kurt a few hours later, as the two were back in the car and on the way to Phase Four. "I mean, I had no idea it was Mary Poppins!"

Kurt smiled at him, "You know, you've really changed over the last few years."

"How so?" Finn asked.

"Voluntarily watching a musical? That's progress."

"What can I say? You've worn me down. Maybe you can start watching things that I like."

"I sat through the Super Bowl with you."

"Yeah, only because Madonna was performing."

"I still watched the rest of the game. That counts for something."

"...Barely."

"So I'm guessing we're not going back to Lima." Kurt said, as the car pulled off the highway and onto a non-descript road.

"Not yet, no."

"Can I get I get a hint?"

Finn considered him, and shiftily said, "I'll love it..."

Kurt sighed at him, "Which means that I won't."

"Hey, I sat through Mary Poppins in reverse drag; you can do this for me."

"I thought you liked it?"

"Yeah, but it was more of a you thing, this is more of a me thing."

"I suppose that's fair."

"Besides, you might end up liking it."

***

He didn't.

"I'm not getting in that lake."

"Yes, you are."

Finn had driven them to a lake between Columbus and Lima. After parking them in a secluded, scenic spot, he announced Phase Four of their plans.

"Finn, that lake is probably filthy."

"My mom used to take me out here all the time when I was kid, I've swam in it like, millions of times."

"Over-exaggerate much?"

"Alright, maybe not millions, but you get my point. It never did me any harm."

"You sure about that?"

Finn glared at him, to which Kurt just smiled innocently.

"Why not swim in a normal pool, you know, like the one in our back yard?"

"Because I want to us to have, like a mini-camping experience. We've never been camping before."

"Finn, we went camping last year."

"No we didn't. We stayed in a R.V. We had hot water and electricity, that wasn't camping, that was 'glamping'. And besides, the 'rents were there, this is just us."

Kurt's idea, that was. Last summer Burt and Carole had surprised the boys by telling them they were going camping. Kurt had protested, no way was he sharing a tiny tent with Finn and sleeping on the ground. So he made the argument that something like that might not be 'heart-healthy' for his dad. Burt had reluctantly agreed, and instead had rented a fancy R.V. for the family to stay in. Kurt was very good at getting his way. But as to today? Kurt had spotted a problem.

"We don't have swimming kits."

"Huh?"

"I didn't bring any swimwear. We could go skinny-dipping, but that's something I'd really rather do with Blaine. Not you."

Finn said nothing. He sent a smile and a wink at him and got out of the car.

"Finn..." Kurt warned as he too left the vehicle.

"What's wrong Kurt? Scared of a little nudity?"

"Finn, I swear, I am not –"

"Relax dude," Finn laughed as he walked to the back of the car. "I wouldn't do that to you."

He opened the trunk of the car and threw Kurt a blue duffel bag from within, grabbing a black one for himself. Opening it he saw a pair of swim shorts that Finn had evidently stolen from his sacred closet, as well as a few towels, and a couple of Kurt's skin and hair products, as well as a fresh change of clothes. Kurt had to hand it to him; he had clearly thought this through.

"See, a change of clothes. I even bothered grabbing a bunch of those creams and stuff while you were getting ready, in case you started freaking out about lake water stuck on your skin or something stupid like that."

"How very thoughtful." Kurt said genuinely.

"Thanks."

"But if ever go into my room again and take stuff without asking, I will dye all of your white clothes pink while doing laundry."

"Uhh, got it. Sorry."

After changing into the proper attire (on opposite sides of the car, Kurt was nothing if he wasn't modest), the Hudmels walked down to the lake together, whereupon closer examination Kurt discovered a small wooden jetty, which led about 10 metres or so over the water. It was when they reached the edge of this, Finn proceeded to lift Kurt up wedding-bride style, and toss him into the lake, then jumping in after and trying to make as big a splash as possible.

"I hate you." Kurt said miserably as he resurfaced, completely soaked.

"Just part of the fun dude." Finn said cheerily, splashing a bit of water his way.

***

They played in the water for a good three hours, Kurt reckoned. Having swimming contests, diving off the dock and pushing each other in. Now after exhausting themselves, they had spent the last forty-five minutes lying on blankets on the shoreline, sunbathing under the warm July sun, in an attempt to dry off a bit. Finn had produced sandwiches from the car, and the two were snacking on them and drinking soda.

"Uh, Finn?"

"I didn't make the sandwiches," Finn said quickly, reading his brother's mind. "Mom did before she and Burt left for Chicago yesterday."

"Good. I'm still not overly comfortable with having you in the kitchen. Too many sharp objects."

"Three times man! They were accidents. And only one was bad enough that I had to go to the emergency room." Finn defended.

"It really is beautiful out here."

"I know."

"If only I could take a picture."

"You're not getting your phone back."

"Well, I tried." Kurt shrugged.

Finn started to get up. "Come on, it's getting late and we gotta get going to Phase Five."

"Just how many phases are there?" Asked Kurt, as he stood up and helped his brother to gather their things.

"Now, now. That would be telling." Finn teased. "But it is something that we both like."

***

"BreadstiX."

"Yup."

"You took us to BreadstiX?"

After heading back to the car, and getting changed, Finn drove them to back to Lima for Phase Five. Dinner at their favourite restaurant.

"I said it would be something we both loved." Finn said as he walked into the establishment, asking the waitress, Sandy, for a table.

Following him, Kurt argued, "Yes, but we eat here all the time. We had lunch here two days ago."

"Exactly. In a day filled different and new experiences, I figured a meal in our regular place would be nice touch of familiarity."

"Huh, that actually makes sense," said Kurt as they were seated. "When did you get all mature and thoughtful?"

"Ooh look, new placemats with games on them! Quick, give me a pen." He said childishly as he looked around the table. "What were you saying?"

"Never mind." Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

***

After spending a few hours at BreadstiX eating, (Finn insisted on ordering multiple courses) and chatting about everything and nothing (except for their futures and romantic partners, as per Finn's rules set out at the beginning of the day), it was getting late and they were now seemingly heading back to the Hummel-Hudson homestead.

"I can't wait to get home and crawl into bed, I'm exhausted." Kurt said yawning.

"Not yet you aren't, we still have to do our final activity of the day. Phase Six."

"Finn, we're in our street. Where the hell is Phase Six?" Kurt enquired.

"Our back yard." Finn simply answered, as the car pulled into the Hudmel driveway. Saying nothing more, Kurt followed him around the house to the rear garden, where Finn sat him down on the outdoor loveseat on the patio.

"Now, you stay there, I need to go inside to get a few things." Finn said as he walked over to the house, turning on the garden lights on the way.

"I'm not a child Finn." Kurt called after his brother. "You can't just tell me to sit still."

"Can't I?" Finn smiled, before he entered their home.

He returned a few minutes later carrying a fresh blankets and two cups of what smelled like hot chocolate. After placing the drinks on the table, he handed a blanket to Kurt, and sat down next to him, draping his own blanket across him.

"Are you going to tell me what this about?" Kurt asked, mimicking Finn and covering himself with the blanket.

"You've been out here for like ten minutes, you seriously haven't noticed yet?"

Kurt looked around the garden, everything looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary. "No."

"Look up." Said Finn.

Kurt looked up to the night-sky, just as he did so, a small light streaked across it.

"No way..." He said smiling.

"Meteor shower, they were talking about it on the news a few days ago. Thought it would be nice to watch it together."

"Seriously, Finn, you've been great today." Kurt said as he shuffled in to Finn's side for warmth.

"Would you say I've been awesome?" Finn asked, throwing an arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

"Absolutely." Kurt replied as he sipped his hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows.

"Would you say I've been bro-some?"

"Don't push it."

The two laughed together, and spent the rest of the evening gazing at the stars. Lightly embraced and chatting, they sat enjoying each other's company until they started to fall asleep, and headed inside to go to bed after a long, eventful and fun day.

"Bro-day."

"Shut-up, Finn."

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my little story. 'Furt' was easily my favourite pairing on the show, and I adored what little interaction they usually had. My apologies for any typos or if the narrative was a little hard to follow in places, but I'm still kinda getting to the whole creative-writing thing again, after not having done it in the years since I've left high school. But anyway, tell me what you thought, good or bad, with a review.
> 
> And thanks for reading!


End file.
